


How to Rock-apella

by nweeks3



Category: How to Rock, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Kacey & Stevie head to Barden University to meet the Barden Bellas.Set in March 2014.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever finished crossover. Hope you enjoy this one.

At Brewster High School, Gravity 5 is in their hangout when Kacey walks in.

"Hey, guys. You'll never guess what I came across." Kacey said.

"Is it another opportunity for us to perform?" Zander asked.

"Maybe." Kacey said.

"A way to get the Perfs to leave us alone forever?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin!" Nelson fired back.

"I wish that were possible." Kacey said.

"Come on, guys; let her talk." Stevie said.

"Okay. You know how I've been looking at colleges for the past month? Well, I found the perfect one for me...Barden University." Kacey said.

"And..." Zander said.

"According to my research, Barden is home to the best female acapella group in the country!" Kacey said excitedly showing the band a flyer.

"The Barden Bellas?" Stevie asked.

"Yep! Word on the street is that they've won back-to-back national championships and they're going for a third one this Spring!" Kacey said.

"Awesome! They must really be gifted at acapella." Nelson said.

"Oh, you have no idea. Anyway, Stevie, I'm going to check out the campus tomorrow and I was hoping you would come with me." Kacey said.

"Why me?" Stevie asked.

"It's a female acapella group and you and I are the only females in the room." Kacey pointed out.

"You know I'm not much of a singer, Kacey. You sing lead, I play bass." Stevie said.

"Even if it doesn't interest you, will you still come for moral support?" Kacey asked.

"(sighs) When do we leave?" Stevie asked.

"Our flight to Atlanta leaves at 10am tomorrow." Kacey said.


	2. Chapter 2

At Barden University, Beca & Chloe were walking together on the quad.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. "You seemed tense during rehearsal today." She said.

"Yeah, it's just a lot's going through my mind right now." Beca said.

"Really? Like what?" Chloe asked.

"I haven't heard from Jesse in almost a week." Beca said.

"Give it time. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you." Chloe said as Kacey & Stevie approached them.

"Excuse me..." Kacey said attempting to get Beca & Chloe's attention.

"Hi!" Beca said.

"Can we help you two?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, are you two Beca Mitchell & Chloe Beale?" Kacey asked.

"Yep." Beca said.

"That's us." Chloe said.

"I'm Kacey Simon & this is my good friend Stevie." Kacey said.

"Nice to meet you two." Chloe said.

"So do you two go to school here?" Beca asked.

"No, we're just visiting today." Stevie said.

"I heard about this college a week ago, so I figured we check the campus out today." Kacey said.

"Nice. You know my dad's a professor here. I could give him a call and see if he could show you around." Beca offered.

"That'd be great and all, but what Kacey got really excited about when she found out about this college is that it's home to the Barden Bellas." Stevie said.

"That's right. You happen to be talking to this year's co-captains of the Bellas." Chloe said.

"Really?" Kacey asked. "Then you wouldn't mind if we ask you two some questions." She said.

"Not at all. Why don't you walk with us back to the Bella House and ask us whatever you want." Beca said.

"Sounds good to us." Stevie said as the four began walking together.

"So is it true that you ladies all sing covers of songs in acapella?" Kacey asked.

"Yep." Beca said.

"No instruments. It's all from our mouths." Chloe said.

"So can you two carry a tune?" Beca asked.

"Are you kidding?!" Kacey asked. "We have our own band." She said.

"No way! For real?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. Kacey sings lead and I play bass." Stevie said.

"Cool. Does your band have a name?" Chloe asked.

"Gravity 5!" Kacey said.

"Gravity 5? Hmm...it has a nice ring to it. So do you guys do cover songs in your band?" Beca asked.

"Some covers, but mostly originals." Stevie said.

"That sounds promising. I'd love to hear your band play sometime." Chloe said.

"Me too. Would your band be up to playing a show for us?" Beca asked.

"Are you kidding?!" Kacey asked. "We'd love to play for you guys." She said excitedly.

"Great. You could do a set for us and the rest of the Bellas." Chloe suggested.

"We'd like that. I'll call the guys right now." Stevie said as she picked up her phone and called Nelson.

"Hello?" Nelson said.

"Hey, Nelson. We got a gig coming up." Stevie said.

"No way! Really? When?" Nelson asked.

"Kacey & I will have the details for you later. Talk to you soon, bye." Stevie said hanging up her phone.

"Okay, so would you rather we play here at Barden or would you like to come see us at Brewster High?" She asked.

"How about we come to you. That way you won't have some much band equipment to haul." Beca suggested.

"That makes sense. So what'll work best for you?" Kacey asked.

"How's next Saturday night?" Chloe asked.

"We'll be ready!" Stevie said.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Brewster High, Kacey & Stevie broke the news about their upcoming gig for the Bellas.

"No way! We're playing for a group of college women?!" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Yep! We met them during our visit at Barden last Saturday." Kacey said.

"They have such a great campus over there." Stevie said.

"I can't wait to see all those ladies. I can imagine one of them fawning over there." Zander said fantasizing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Zander. Don't get too caught up in your fantasies." Kacey said snapping Zander out of his fantasy.

"Yeah, we want these Bellas to enjoy this. So we have to sound really good." Stevie said.

"So, what songs should we play?" Nelson asked.

"How about we just stick to our usual set." Kacey suggested.

"Agreed." Stevie said.

* * *

Back at the Bella House, Beca & Chloe walked in through the front door.

"About time you got back, where have you two been?" CR asked.

"We ran into two high school girls who were visiting the campus." Beca said.

"And get this: They have their own band." Chloe said.

"No way! Seriously?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, they invited us to watch them play and we are going!" Beca said.

"Next Saturday night at Brewster High School." Chloe said.

"I hope it's an all girl band." Amy said.

"Don't get your hopes up, Amy. There could be some guys in this band too." Flo said.

"Well, we don't know who everyone is in this band; just those two girls." Beca said.

"So I think we're in for a real surprise this Saturday." Chloe said as the Bellas cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Brewster High, Gravity 5 walked into the cafeteria while the Perfs were singing "Rules for Being Popular".

"Now remember, this is an exclusive gig, so say nothing!" Kacey said.

"Kacey, what are you and your band up to these days?" Molly asked.

"None of your business, Molly. So...skeddadle." Kacey said attempting to keep her band's gig a secret.

"Oh, come on. You're not going to fill me in on the details?" Molly asked hoping to get answers.

"She said NO, Molly!" Stevie yelled firmly.

At that point, Aubrey walked in.

"Excuse me...I'm looking for Gravity 5." Aubrey said.

"You're talking to them." Grace said as she & Molly pointed Aubrey to Gravity 5.

"So you guys are Gravity 5?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep." Kacey said.

"And who might you be exactly?" Nelson asked.

"I'm Aubrey Posen and I heard you guys were putting on a show for the Barden Bellas tonight." Aubrey said.

"And how did you find out about that exactly?" Stevie asked.

"Please; I'm a graduate of Barden University. I was a co-captain of the Bellas during my senior year." Aubrey said.

"Okay. Tell us more...but not here." Zander said as he and the rest of the band lead Aubrey to their hangout.

"This is where we hang out and rehearse." Stevie said.

"Wow! You have your own rehearsal space?" Aubrey asked. "I got to give you guys props for that." She said.

"So tell us, Aubrey...how did you find out about our gig?" Zander asked.

"Beca & Chloe texted me the details." Aubrey said.

"You're friends with them?" Kacey asked.

"Of course. Chloe & I led the Bellas in our senior year. All the existing Bellas now are juniors except for Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Wait, hold up; you said that you & Chloe were both seniors when you lead the Bellas, right?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah." Aubrey said.

"Well that doesn't explain why we saw her & Beca on campus during our visit last week." Stevie said slightly confused.

"It's a long story and I wouldn't want to bore you. So when does the gig start?" Aubrey asked.

"About 3 hours." Kacey said.

"Cool. You mind if I hang in here while you rehearse?" Aubrey asked.

"Not at all. Have a seat on the couch, Aubrey." Stevie said.

"Don't mind if I do." Aubrey said as she sat down on the couch noticing Molly & Grace peeking through the door.

"Hey, aren't those the two girls you were talking to when I came by?" She asked.

"(groans) Great. Of all the times they came to spy on us, they choose NOW?!" Zander asked slightly frustrated.

"Wait, do those two girls bother you?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes. The Perfs can be rather mean to us sometimes." Kevin said.

"The Perfs?" Aubrey asked confused.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be short for Perfect. I should know; I used to be a Perf years ago, but not anymore." Kacey said.

"What made you give it up?" Aubrey asked.

"Meeting these wonderful friends right here." Kacey said.

"I see that. No worries, I can make them go away for you." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, you don't have to do that." Stevie said.

"Just watch." Aubrey said as she headed over to Molly & Grace. "Sorry, ladies; this is a private rehearsal. GET OUT!" Aubrey said scaring off Molly & Grace.

"Wow, Aubrey. That was amazing!" Kacey said.

"Thanks. People say I have a tight-fisted personality. I get that from my dad's side of the family. You know, he's a general in the Army." Aubrey said.

"I guess it runs in the family. Are you thinking about enlisting too?" Stevie asked.

"No way! I'm quite content being in the outside world. So, why don't you go ahead and play something." Aubrey said.

"Gladly." Kacey said as the band began to rehearse.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, the Bellas are seated inside Gravity 5's hangout with the lights slightly dimmed.

"Well, let's hope this band is worth the trip up here." Flo said.

"It will be. I met them all earlier today and heard them rehearse one of their songs." Aubrey said.

"How'd they sound?" Chloe asked.

"Amazing! That Kacey Simon has one heck of a voice." Aubrey said.

"Chloe, is that everybody?" Stevie asked.

"I believe so." Chloe said.

"If so, then we're going to lock the doors before we start." Zander said.

"Why would you lock the doors?" Beca said.

"This is an exclusive gig just for you Bellas." Nelson said as Zander locked the doors before taking his place on stage.

"Welcome, Barden Bellas. I'm Kacey Simon and we are Gravity 5!" Kacey said as the Bellas cheered and applauded.

"You ladies are in for a treat because we've got one heck of a set planned for you tonight."

"Do you mind if I record this?" Beca asked.

"By all means." Stevie said as Beca took out her phone and pressed the record button.

"Alright, Bellas. Prepare to be blown away!" Kacey said as Gravity 5 began their set.

Their first song in their set was "Only You Can Be You".

Their second song was "Move with the Crowd".

Their final song was "Go with Gravity".

* * *

Later after their set was over, "You guys were fantastic!" Beca said.

"Agreed. That was one heck of a set you guys did." Chloe said.

"Thank you. It was a honor to be performing for you Bellas." Kacey said.

"Yeah. Say, now that you've heard us play, what do you say we come over to Barden sometime and watch you guys perform." Stevie suggested.

"Sure. We'd love for you guys to hear us sing. Although, I think we might have a better idea..." Amy said.

"Yeah, how about we do an impromtu performance for you guys right here." Chloe suggested.

"You mean right now?" Zander asked.

"Yeah, right now!" Stacie said excitedly.

As the Bellas take the stage, Gravity 5 sat down to watch.

"Alrighty then. Kacey, would you pick a song for us please?" Beca asked.

"How about a Cee-Lo song." Kacey suggested.

"Okay. I got a good one in mind." Beca said as she took out the pitch pipe and played a D which started an acapella rendition of Cee-Lo's "Forget You"

As the song ended, Gravity 5 cheered and applauded.

"Okay, it's official; I'm applying to Barden University. And if I get in, I'm going to audition to be a Bella next Fall!" Kacey said feeling excited.

The Bellas & Gravity 5 cheered at the thought of Kacey being a future Bella. "Stevie, what would you say about applying to Barden as well?" She asked.

"Like I said, Kacey, I'm not much of a singer. But if it means that much to you, I could give it a shot." Stevie said.

"Stevie, I said the same thing to Aubrey & Chloe my freshman year, until this one day when Chloe caught me singing and encouraged me to audition for the Bellas." Beca remembered.

"I get what you're saying. Very well, Kacey; If you and I get into Barden we'll both audition for the Bellas." Stevie said.

The Bellas & Gravity 5 cheered Stevie's decision as Kacey gave her a hug.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this crossover I actually had fun writing. I was actually surprised to find out that this story is the first ever How to Rock/Pitch Perfect crossover on this site. Next time, I'll be back to regular stories.


End file.
